Bleach Fanfiction :: Tomorrow we'll start our love
by Keep-In-tuch
Summary: Cannot type thai in Summary,Pls view full summary inside.ToshiroxMomo GinxRan ByakuyaxOc
1. Chapter 1

เริ่มเขียนตั้งแต่หลังจากเสร็จศึกไอเซ็นนะคะ

หลังจากเสร็จศึกไอเซ็นดูเหมือนว่าอะไรบางอย่างก็เริ่มจะเข้าที่เข้าทางมากขึ้นสำหรับใครหลายๆคน ทว่าสำหรับคนบางคนนั้นชีวิตของเขาในแต่ละวันผ่านไปด้วยความยากลำบาก

แล้วในที่สุดหน่วยที่ห้าก็มีหัวหน้าหน่วยคนใหม่ ที่สติไม่ค่อยจะสมประกอบเรื่องราวจะเป็นยังไงนั้นต้องติดตามชม!

ในคืนอันมืดและเงียบสงัด ณ โซลโซไซตี้ ร่างสูงปรากฏขึ้นเหนือเงาจันทร์ ยืนรอคอยลังเลอะไรบางอย่าง ก่อนจะค่อยๆลอยละลิ่วลงสู่พื้นดิน ผ้าคลุมและชายแขนชุดยูกาตะปลิวไสวไปตามแรงลม ทำให้ดูคล้ายกับผีเสื้ออเวจีที่โบยบินในยามราตรี

"ตุ้บ!"เสียงฝีเท้าของเขาดังมากจนกระทั่งทำให้ยมทูตที่เฝ้าเวรอยู่นั้นตื่นขึ้น เขาหัวเสีย และ ยกตะเกียงขึ้นมาส่องมองผู้มาเยือน เห็นร่างสูงในผ้าคลุม ศีรษะของเขาถูกผ้าคลุมทำให้ยามเห็นหน้าเขาไม่ถนัด ท่าทางของเขาดูลับๆล่อ พร้อมกับแรงกดดันวิญญาณ แปลกๆแต่มหาศาลนั้น ทำให้ยามเริ่มเกิดความสงสัยว่าเขาอาจจะเป็นพวกอารันคาร์จึงชักดาบออกมาฟันเขา

"เฮ้ย!ข้าไม่ใช่…"ผู้มาเยือนพยายามแก้ตัว แต่ยามนั้นไม่ฟังเสียง รุกฟันเขาท่าเดียว แต่ผู้มาเยือนนั้นก็ได้แต่ตั้งรับหลบดาบได้ทุกครั้งไป

ผู้มาเยือนเริ่มหงุดหงิด จึงทำหมันสดเตะเข้ากลางเป้าของยมทูตผู้โชคร้าย เขาลงไปนอนแน่นิ่ง กุมเป้าอยู่ที่พื้น แต่ยังไม่วาย ด้วยความซื่อตรงต่อหน้าที่เขาส่งสัญญาณแจ้งเตือนเรียวกะทันทีทันใด

"ซวยแล้วตู"เขาสบถเมื่อเสียงสัญญาณดังขึ้น ยมทูตน้อยใหญ่ตื่นขึ้นทั่วเซเรย์เทย์ ผู้มาเยือนเห็นท่าไม่ดีจึงกระโดดหลบขึ้นไปบนต้นไม้ พร้อมกับพยายามซ่อนแรงกดดันวิญญาณ แต่แล้วก็โดน ฮิซากิ ชูเฮย์ ผู้ว่องไวถีบจนตกลงมาจากต้นไม้สูง ก้นกบกระแทกพื้นดัง'พลั่ก!'

"ข้าเป็นยมทูตนะเว้ย!"ผู้มาเยือนโวยวาย พร้อมเด้งตัวลุกขึ้นยืนอย่างรวดเร็ว ชูเฮย์ทำหน้าครุ่นคิด ก่อนถามออกไปอย่างมีชั้นเชิงว่า "งั้นเจ้าสังกัดหน่วยอะไรล่ะ"

"ข้าอยู่..หน่วยอะไรวะ"เขาทำท่าเหมือนลืมอะไรบางอย่าง ชูเฮย์ไม่สนใจ เงื้อดาบหมายจะแทงผู้มาเยือนให้จงได้ แต่ก็ถูกเขาใช้วิถีมารทำให้สลบไป

"ฟู่ว~" บุคคลนิรนามถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอก แต่ไม่ทันไร ก็พบกับหนุ่มร่างสูงผู้มีผมสีทอง คิระ อิซึรุรีบปลดปล่อยดาบ แล้วใช้ดาบวาบิสึเกะรูปร่างประหลาดๆของเขา ฟันที่ผู้มาเยือนทันทีทันใด แต่เขาก็กระโดดใช้เท้ารับดาบไว้ได้ แล้วเตะดาบของคิระเสียหลายรอบ จนกระทั่ง รองเท้าผ้าใบสีขาวสกปรกร่วงตกพื้นลงมา

"อะไรกันฟะเนี่ย"เขาอุทานอย่างงงงวยและหยาบคาย คิระยิ้มกริ่ม ผู้มาเยือนหยิบรองเท้าอันหนักอึ้งของเขาขึ้น พบว่ามันหนักราวๆกับก้อนหินก้อนใหญ่ๆ จึงเขวี้ยงใส่หัวคิระเสียจนเขาสลบไป

"เฮ้ย ไอ้ตัวแสบ มาสู้กับข้าหน่อยเป็นไง"ชายหัวแดงคิ้วตลกดกเพราะสักท้า บุคคลนิรนามค่อยๆหันมามองอย่างประหลาดใจกับแรงกดดันวิญญาณอันมหาศาลของเร็นจิ เขาสังเกตรอบตัวของเขาพบว่ามีปลอกแขนหัวหน้าหน่วย เพียงแค่เป็นรองหัวหน้าหน่วย แต่พลังมากมายเสียขนาดนี้เชียวหรือนี่ เร็นจิมองรุ่นพี่และเพื่อนเก่าเพื่อนแก่เพื่อนร่วมสถาบันของเขาที่นอนบาดเจ็บไปตามๆกันแล้วรู้สึกแค้นแทน เขาปลดปล่อยบังไคให้มันรู้แล้วรู้แร่ดไปเสียเลยดีไหม…

"บังไค"เขากล่าวอย่างใจร้อน ผู้มาเยือนค่อยๆหันมาช้าๆ เสียงสเปเชี่ยลเอฟเฟคดังขึ้นกึกก้องทั่วบริเวณ โครงกระดูกงูยักษ์ต่อกันเป็นปล้อง ลอยอยู่เหนือชายผมแดง ผู้มาเยือนคิ้วขมวด แล้วถอยไปหลายๆเก้า ก่อนจะกระโดดขึ้นถีบกลางข้อต่อของงูยักษ์ ข้อต่อนั้นร่วงลงแต่แล้วก็กลับมาต่อเหมือนเดิม

"เจ้าทำลายมันไม่ได้หรอกน่า เพราะบังไคเนี่ย มันเชื่อมต่อกับพลังวิญญาณของข้า กร๊ากๆๆๆ"เร็นจินึกประมาทกล่าวแล้วหัวเราะ เพราะเขารับรู้สึกพลังวิญญาณของบุคคลนิรนามนี้เพียงน้อยนิด ผู้มาเยือนหมั่นไส้ในความโอ้อวดของเร็นจิ จึงดึงมีดเล่มเล็กๆปลายแหลมออกมา แล้วเสียบเข้าที่ท้องของเร็นจิ แล้วใช้วิถีพันธนาการเขาซ้ำเสียสองรอบทำให้บังไคของเร็นจิพังลง ทั้งวิถีปิดผึก และ วิถีพันธนาการ เจ้าตัวนั้นได้เพียงแต่นอนแน่นิ่งอยู่ที่พื้น จะพูดก็พูดไม่ออกมันจุกไปหมด พันธนาการนั้นผูกมัดเสียแน่นฝีมือระดับเดียวกับหัวหน้าหน่วยของเขา บุคคลคนนี้ ประมาทไม่ได้เสียแล้ว แต่เขาก็ไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้ ได้แต่นอนรอชะตากรรม แต่ดูเหมือนผู้มาเยือนไม่ได้มีจุดประสงค์เป้าหมายมาฆ่ายมทูต แต่เพราะเขาเป็นยมทูต! หมอนี่เพียงแต่จะต้องการสร้างความวุ่นวายเองหรอกหรือ? แต่ประมาทไม่ได้ เขาไม่ได้พยายามฆ่าเร็นจิเหมือนอารันคาร์ตัวอื่นๆหรือใครใดๆก็ตาม แต่เป้าหมายของหมอนี่ คืออะไรกันแน่!?

บุคคลในชุดผ้าคลุมถอนหายใจอีกครั้งอย่างโล่งอก ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างกลับเป็นปกติดังเดิม ทั่วอาณาบริเวณนั้นปกคลุมไปด้วยความเงียบ มีเพียงสายลมอ่อนๆพัดมาทำให้ผ้าคลุมสกปรกของเขาปลิวไสว

"เอ็งเป็นใครวะ?"เร็นจิถามอย่างปากกล้าทั้งๆที่ตนนอนแน่นิ่งอยู่ที่พื้น

"ข้าก็คือ-"เขาพูดไม่ทันขาดคำก็รับรู้สึกถึงพลังวิญญาณมหาศาลของใครบางคน ในขณะที่ผู้มาเยือนกำลังจะหันหน้าหนีเข้าประตูเซเรย์เทย์นั้นเอง...

"บังไค"ชายร่างสูงผมยาวที่มีปิ่นปักผมของขุนนางชั้นสูงอันแสดงเอกลักษณ์ผู้ดีมีสกุลอย่างเขา

"เซ็มบงซากุระ คาเงโยชิ โกเคย์"สิ้นเสียงขรึมๆของหัวหน้าหน่วยที่หก ซากุระพันกลีบก็โปรยปรายไปรอบๆร่างของผู้มาเยือนโดยที่เขาไม่ทันตั้งตัว แม้มันจะดูสวยงามแต่กลีบซากุระเหล่านั้น เสมือนคมดาบนับร้อยพันเล่ม ล้อมรอบตัวเขาแล้วทิ่มแทงตัวเขาอย่างรวดเร็ว อย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว เขาล้มลงด้วยความเจ็บปวด เบียคุยะค่อยๆเดินมาอย่างช้าๆและสง่างาม เพราะผู้มาเยือนยังฟุบแน่นิ่งอยู่กับพื้น หัวหน้าคุจิกิชายตามองอย่างดูถูกดูแคลน พลังวิญญาณอันน้อยนิดของบุคคลคนนี้ที่เขาได้รับรู้สึกได้ค่อยๆลดน้อยลงไปทุกที ไม่เคยมีใครรอดจากสวัสดิกะท่านี้ได้ ยกเว้นคุโรซากิ อิจิโกะ แต่แล้วบุคคลที่เบียคุยะคิดว่าใกล้จะตายแล้วกลับค่อยๆยันตัวขึ้นมากระอักเลือดสองสามที ก่อนจะรีบใช้ก้าวพริบตาเดียว ก้าวหนีคุจิกิ เบียคุยะ แต่คงจะเป็นโชคร้ายของเขา ที่คนที่เขาต่อกรด้วยดันเป็นหัวหน้าตระกูลคุจิกิ รูปงาม ที่ก้าวพริบตาได้เร็วเกือบที่สุดในโซลโซไซตี้

ด้วยความว่องไวกว่า เบียคุยะก้าวไปดักรอข้างหน้า ทำให้เขาตกใจ แล้วใช้ช่องว่างนั้นใช้ดาบจ้วงแทงเข้ากลางท้องของผู้มาเยือน เขาล้มลง แล้วกระอักเลือด ออกมาเป็นลิ่มๆอีกครั้ง สองมือยันพื้นดิน พยายามจะตะเกียดตะกายลุกขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง ชักมีดประหลาดๆออกมาแทงคุจิกิ เบียคุยะ แต่หัวหน้าหน่วยที่หกก็สามารถใช้ดาบรับแล้วปัดมันเหวี่ยงออกไปไกล

"อุ่ย..ซวยแล้วสิ"เขาพึมพัมอย่างลุกลี้ลุกลน แล้วพยายามความหามีดอีกเล่มในตัวในความมืด ดูเหมือนว่าเขาจะมีของแบบนี้อยู่หลายชิ้น

เบียคุยะแทงเข้าที่สีข้างของเขาอีกครั้ง สิ่งที่ผู้มาเยือนเพียงจะทำได้ก็คือ ใช้มีดอีกเล่มที่เขาเพิ่งชักออกมาเฉือนเอาเส้นผมของเบียคุยะเพียงไม่กี่เส้น ก่อนจะล้มลง คราวนี้หัวหน้าหน่วยที่หก ใช้คุกแสงหกชั้นพันธนาการผู้มาเยือนด้วยเพื่อไม่ให้เหยื่อหนีรอดไปไหน

"หัวหน้าคุจิกิ เป็นอะไรรึเปล่าครับ!"เร็นจิพยายามเลื้อยตัวมาถามถามอย่างน่าขัน รู้สึกแอบเป็นห่วงหัวหน้าขึ้นมาตะหงิดๆ รู้สึกหงุดหงิดใจที่ตนเองขยับตัวไม่ได้ เบียคุยะไม่ตอบ เร็นจิมองไปที่หัวหน้าของเขา สลับกับผู้มาเยือนแล้วพอเข้าใจ

"เอาตัวมันไปขังคุกหน่วยที่หก"นั่นเป็นเพียงคำตอบจากหัวหน้าหน่วยผู้สูงศักดิ์

"เดี๋ยวก่อนสิครับ! หัวหน้าครับ! กลับมสช่วยคลายวิถีผนึกสับปะรังเคพวกนี้ให้ผมก่อนนนน~"

เช้าวันรุ่งขึ้น ณ ที่ทำการหน่วยที่หนึ่ง

ณ ที่ประชุมของเหล่าหัวหน้า และ รองหัวหน้า ภายในนั้นทุกคนพยายามคุยกันเสียงเบาๆ เฉกเช่นทุกครั้งไป แต่ก็ก่อให้เกิดเสียงหึ่งๆดังขึ้นในที่ประชุม ดูไม่เป็นทางการ และ ไม่น่าเกรงขามสักเท่าไหร่ เก็นริวไซ จึงเคาะถ้วยชาดังแก๊ง ทำให้ทุกคนในห้องหันมาสนใจชายชรา

ยมทูตสองสามคนลาก บุคคลในชุดผ้าคลุมสีดำเข้ามาอย่างยากลำบาก ทั้งห้องก็เกิดเสียงฮือฮาขึ้น ราวกับว่าเรียวกะผู้นี้เป็นตัวประหลาด ซึ่งก็จริง รอยยิ้มประหลาดๆปรากฎขึ้นบนใบหน้าใต้หน้ากากของหัวหน้าคุโรทสึจิเหมือนกับอยากจะจับเขาไปผ่าและดองตัดไว้ในโหลคอลเล็คชั่นของเขาเสียเต็มประดาหรือไม่ก็ใช้เป็นหนูทดลองสำหรับตัดแต่งพันธุกรรม ส่วนหัวหน้าอุโนะฮานะผู้ใจดี ก็ทำหน้าสงสารที่เขาบาดเจ็บ และ เนื้อตัวสกปรกโสโครกเสียซะขนาดนี้ หัวหน้าซาราคิ ได้แต่หัวเราะหึๆในใจคิดว่าทำไมเมื่อคืนเขาถึงไม่มาให้เร็วกว่านี้จะได้ประดาบกับเจ้านี่ให้มันรู้เสียบ้างว่าไผเป็นไผ! และ อีกหลายๆคนที่ออกอาการสีหน้าปูเลี่ยนๆ เมื่อเห็นสภาพเรียวกะที่เต็มไปด้วยคราบเลือดและเขม่าดำๆนั้น ดูแล้วอยากอ้วกทันที

"เอาล่ะๆ เจ้าไหนเอ่ยนามเจ้ามาซิเป็นใคร"เก็นริวไซถามผู้มาเยือน เขานอนแน่นิ่งอยู่พักใหญ่ ก่อนจะค่อยๆยันตัวลุกขึ้นทำลายวิถีมารที่พันธนาการไว้อย่างชำนาญ และ กระชากผ้าคลุมออก หน้าตาของเขาเป็นที่เคยคุ้นของใครบางคน

"คิดถึงข้าไหมล่ะ? ตาแก่"


	2. Chapter 2

ณ ที่ทำการหน่วยที่หนึ่ง

หญิงสาวผอมกะหร่องร่างสูงในชุดผ้าคลุมสีดำสกปรกที่มีนัยน์ตาสีดำ และ ผมสั้นสีดำทรงประหลาดๆ แขนขายาวดูเก้งก้างตลกพิลึก หล่อนกลอกแววตาจ้องมองไปรอบๆ ห้องสบตายมทูตที่อยู่ในนั้นเสียซะทุกคน ทำเอาทุกคนในห้องแน่นิ่ง หยุดทุกการเคลื่อนไหวไปชั่วขณะ ในหัวของทุกคนนั้นมีคำถามมากมายว่าหล่อนนั้นเป็นใครมาจากไหน มีเพียงชายชราที่เป็นหัวหน้าใหญ่นั้นยังคงสงบนิ่ง

"ยามาโมโตะ จูซึ เจ้ามาช้าไปสองวัน"ชายชราในมาดนิ่งกล่าวว่าอย่างเคร่งครัดในกฎระเบียบ จูซึโค้งให้กับชายชราอย่างสุภาพ

"ขออภัยท่านปู่ที่รัก ข้าเกร็งว่าการที่เดินทางมาพร้อมกับเจ้าหนอนรถด่วนนั่นมันทำให้กาลเวลาคลาดเคลื่อน"เธอแก้ตัวเสียงทุ้มก่อนจะพยายามปัดฝุ่นและสิ่งสกปรกที่อยู่ตามชุดยมทูตของเธอ

"อะแฮ่ม ข้าขอแนะนำให้ท่านรู้จักผู้ที่จะมารั้งตำแหน่งว่างของไอเซ็น โซสึเกะ บุคคลนี้เป็นหลานสาวของข้าเอง ยามาโมโตะจูซึ"ชายชรากระแอมก่อนที่จะกล่าวเสียงแหบ เสียงของเขาบ่งบอกว่าเขาไม่ค่อยยินดีเท่าไหร่ แน่ล่ะนางทำให้เขาเสียหน้า ถึงเก็นริวไซนั้นจะเป็นคนเก็บอารมณ์ได้เป็นอย่างดี แต่แท้จริงแล้วเขาเป็นคนที่หน้าบาง

'หลานสาวหัวหน้าใหญ่ยามาโมโตะ สติไม่สมประกอบ ไม่เหมือนหัวหน้าใหญ่แก ดูแล้วพิลึกๆแฮะ'เร็นจิคิด ซุยฟงทำหน้าเซ็งหญิงสาวหน้าตาสุดเพี้ยนนี่เสียเต็มประดา ราวกับว่าเธอไปสะกิดต่อมอะไรบางอย่างของหัวหน้าหน่วยสาวแห่งหน่วยสืบราชการลับเข้า เตรียมตัวจะโวยวายคัดค้านอย่างเต็มที่

"ทำร้ายรองหัวหน้าหน่วยอาการสาหัสไปถึงสามคน ไม่สมควรจะได้รับตำแหน่งนี้"เบียคุยะพูดเรียบๆ ชิงว่าก่อน ก่อนที่ซุยฟงจะอ้าปากพูด

"ข้าเห็นด้วยกับหัวหน้าคุจิกิ"หญิงสาวชาวจีนพูดเร็วปรื๋อ พร้อมผงกหัวงกๆ ท่าทางดูน่าขัน จูซึประชดด้วยการโค้งขอโทษอย่างสวยงาม ทำให้ยมทูตบางคนแอบหัวเราะเบาๆ

"ข้ายังไม่ทันได้พูดอะไรเล้ย เจ้ายามหน้าประตูข้ามันก็ฟันเอาๆ แบบนี้จะให้ข้าทำอย่างไรล่ะ ข้ามีชีวิตรอดมาได้ก็บุญแล้ว!"เธอโวยวาย จนชายชราต้องยกมือขึ้นเป็นเชิงห้ามปราม เหลือบหันไปมองทางหัวหน้าหน่วยที่หกพลางยักคิ้วอย่างกวนบาทา

"ก็จริงอยู่นะคะ แต่ช่วงนี้ก็ยุ่งหน่อย เพิ่งจะเสร็จศึกจากฝั่งโน้น ยังต้องมีเรื่องที่ค้างคาอะไรหลายๆอย่าง"เสียงหวานๆขออุโนะฮานะดังขึ้นเนิบๆแต่แผ่วเบาตามสไตล์

"หัวหน้าคะ..."อิซาเนะพึมพำเบาๆ พร้อมทำสีหน้าวิตกจริตอย่างเช่นเคย มักจะคิดเล็กคิดน้อยผิดกับรูปร่างอันสูงใหญ่ของเธอ เร็ตสึเพียงแต่ส่งยิ้มหวานๆให้ เป็นเชิงบอกว่าไม่มีอะไรน่าเป็นห่วง

"แต่ว่าเราจะไม่ลงโทษเธอหน่อยหรือ"ฮิตสึกายะ พูดขึ้นบ้าง 'หวังว่าตาเฒ่าจะไม่เข้าข้างหลานสาวตัวเองมากเกินไปหรอกนะ บ้าชะมัด นอนน้อยๆแบบนี้ข้าก็คงเป็นไอ้เตี้ยตลอดกาลแซงหน้าฮินาโมริไม่ได้สักทีหนึ่งสิ ผู้ชายที่ไหนเขาตัวเตี้ยกว่าผู้หญิงกัน'เขาคิดในใจนึกหัวเสีย ที่ต้องตื่นขึ้นยามกลางดึก พลางชำเลืองเหลือบมอง ฮินาโมริ โมโมะ หญิงสาวคนสำคัญของเขาที่นั่งฟังการประชุมอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ แค่คิดเขาก็สงสารเธอเสียแล้ว ที่ต้องมารับมือกับบุคคลประหลาดๆอย่างยามาโมโตะ จูซึ

"ข้าขอเสนอ ให้ผ่าไตข้างหนึ่งของยัยนี่ออกข้างนึงแล้วมาดองสารหนูสักอาทิตย์ แล้วใส่กลับเข้าไปใหม่"มายูริพูดแล้วยิ้มพิลึกๆ หัวเราะหึๆ ใต้หน้ากากประหลาดๆของเขา ทำเอาทุกคนฮากันครืน รู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าคงจะเป็นไปไม่ได้ แต่ก็พูดไปเผื่อฟลุค

"ถ้าอย่างนั้นไม่ต้องใส่กลับให้ข้าเลยจะดีกว่า"จำเลยเสยผมบ่นอุบอิบในลำคอ

"มา...สู้กับข้า...วะฮ่ะฮ่าาา ไม่อย่างนั้นล่ะก็ วิ่งรอบเซเรย์เทย์สักหนึ่งร้อยรอบ"เคมปาจิผู้รักชอบการต่อสู้ออกกำลังกายกล่าวอย่างมันส์ในอารมณ์ พร้อมกับหัวเราะเสียงดัง แถมยังไม่วาย ปล่อยแรงดันวิญญาณออกมาเสียเต็มแม็กทำเอารองหัวหน้าน้อยใหญ่หลายๆคนแทบจะปลิวไปตามๆกัน

"ข้าเห็นด้วย!"ยาจิรุสาวน้อยเสริมเสียงใสในเวลานี้เธอตัวโตขึ้นบ้าง พอที่จะนั่งเก้าอี้ประชุมได้แล้ว

"ประชุมทีไรมีเรื่องให้ฮาทุกทีเลยหวะ"เร็นจิแอบกระซิบกับรันงิคุแล้วหัวเราะกันเบาๆ แต่ก็หนีไม่พ้นสายตาดุเชิงห้ามปรามของ หัวหน้าหน่วยผมสีขาวตัวน้อย

"ข้าขอเสนอให้ท่านโบยหลังเธอ ห้าสิบที!"คุจิกิ เบียคุยะกล่าวทำเอาทั้งที่ประชุมเงียบกริบ ดูข้อเสนอเขาจะดูโหด แต่ก็ดูเหมือนจะสมเหตุสมผลสำหรับหัวหน้าบางคน และตัวเขาซึ่งเป็นคนเคร่งครัดในกฎระเบียบ เก็นริวไซพยักหน้า เขาเป็นถึงผู้สำเร็จราชการแทน46ห้องวังกลาง การที่หลานสาวในไส้แท้ๆของเขาเองมีพฤติกรรมแบบนี้ มันทำให้เขาเสื่อมเสียไม่ใช่น้อย หากไม่ลงโทษให้เป็นเยี่ยงอย่างแล้ว ในสิบสามหน่วยพิทักษ์นี้ก็จะไม่มีระเบียบ ยามาโมโตะ จูซึ อ้าปากค้าง ถลึงตา จ้องเบียคุยะราวกับว่าเขาเสียสติไปแล้ว ให้ตายสิหมอนี่

เธออุตส่าห์ไม่ฟ้องปู่ว่าเขาเกือบจะฆ่าเธอ แต่เขากลับมาทำเยี่ยงนี้กับเธอหรอกหรือ

"ว้า~! ไม่โหดไปหน่อยหรอคร้าบ ท่านเบียคุยะ"ชายตาตี่พูดแล้วแยกเขี้ยว แต่ก็ไม่ได้ห้ามปรามอะไร ไม่มีใครสามารถอ่านความคิดของชายผู้นี้ออกเลย แต่สำหรับหัวหน้าอิจิมารุนั้นเขาเพิ่งจะได้รับการอภัยโทษและกลับเข้ามาอยู่ในตำแหน่งได้ไม่นาน เขายังไม่อยากที่จะมีเรื่องกับใคร โดยเฉพาะตอนที่กำลังพักฟื้นอยู่ขณะนี้ มัตสึโมโตะนั้น ได้แต่มองตามเสียงของอิจิมารุด้วยความเป็นห่วงเป็นใยอยู่ตลอดเวลา

"เอาล่ะ มีใครจะค้านอะไรไหม"หัวหน้าใหญ่ยามาโมโตะถามอย่างเป็นกลาง แต่ไม่มีใครกล้าคัดค้าน ดูเหมือนคำสั่งของคุจิกิ เบียคุยะจะเหมือนปกาศิตทุกครั้งไป

"ดีล่ะ งั้นปิดประชุม"ชายชราออกปกาศิต

จูซึจ้องมองตามชายหนุ่มผู้มีท่วงท่าสง่างามนั้นอย่างเคียดแค้น ไอ้หมอนี่...เขากับเธอมีความแค้นอันใดต่อกันมา เขาจึงถึงต้องเสนออะไรแบบนี้ หัวหน้าตระกูลคุจิกิไม่สนใจ เขาก้าวเท้าหมายจะเดินออกไปจากที่ประชุมอย่างเงียบๆ

"ผลั่ก!"นักสู้ลำดับที่9 ในหน่วยใดหน่วยหนึ่งก็มิอาจจะทราบได้ รีบผลักประตูไม้บานใหญ่อย่างแรง แล้ววิ่งเข้ามาในที่ประชุมอย่างรวดเร็ว ขณะที่รองหัวหน้าหน่วยและหัวหน้าหน่วยบางคนกำลังจะแง้มประตู ส่งผลให้ รองหัวหน้าหน่วยผมสีแดง ล้มลงก้นกระแทกพื้นอย่างจัง

"เจ้าบ้าถ้าเกิดกระดูกก้นกบข้าหัก เจ้าต้องจ่ายข้ามาสามหมื่นเยน"เร็นจิโวยวาย พลางลูบบั้นท้ายของตน ใส่ชายหนุ่มใส่แว่นทำให้เขาดูจ๋อยลงไปถนัดตา เร็นจิยิ้มกริ่ม พักนี้เขากำลังช็อตเงินพอดิบพอดี เพราะเพิ่งจะถอยแว่นตาอันใหม่มา

"ไม่ต้องห่วงอาบาราอิคุง อาการแค่นั้นไม่เป็นไรอยู่แล้ว"หัวหน้าประจำหน่วยพยาบาลพูดเสียงหวาน ทำให้ ชายหนุ่มคิ้วดกเพราะสักหน้าแดงเป็นลูกตำลึง เหมือนเด็กที่ทำความผิดแล้วโดนจับได้ทันที

"นี่เป็นการประชุมเพียงระหว่างหัวหน้าหน่วยและรองหัวหน้าหน่วยเท่านั้น เจ้าไม่มีสิทธิ์ที่จะเข้ามา แม้ว่าประชุมมันจะเพิ่งเลิกก็ตาม"ชายชรากล่าวเสียงเข้ม

"ขออภัยครับ แต่ว่าหัวหน้าครับ มีช่องว่างระหว่างป่าเมนอสกับโลก เป็นวงกว้าง ทำให้แอดจูคาสบุกที่โลกมนุษย์ครับ"เขารีบโค้งขอโทษ และ กล่าวขออภัยอย่างร้อนรน

"อะไรกัน ไอเซ็นได้ตายไปแล้วนี่นา...เป็นฝีมือขอองใครกัน?"เสียงกระซิบกระซาบระหว่างหัวหน้าหน่วยยและรองหัวหน้าน้อยใหญ่ดังจนเกิดเป็นเสียงหึ่งๆในห้องอีกครั้ง จนชายชราตกยกมือขึ้นห้ามปราม

"งั้นรึ ประมาณเท่าไหร่ล่ะ?"ชายชราถามด้วยน้ำเสียงแตกต่างจากเดิม ฟังดูอ่อนลงแต่ก็ยังเป็นน้ำเสียงที่เข้มงวดอยู่ดี

"500ตัวต่อตารางกิโลเมตรครับ นอกจากนี้คาดว่าน่าจะมีอารันคาร์แฝงตัวอยู่ไม่น้อยคอยคุมสถานการณ์เช่นกันครับ"เขาขยับแว่นครั้งหนึ่งแล้วกล่าวอย่างชัดถ้อยชัดคำ ในมือมีกระดาษรายงานยาวยืดคุโรทสึจิ มายูริรีบกระชากมันไป แล้วกลอกตาใต้หน้ากากดูอย่างรวดเร็ว

"เอาล่ะทุกท่านขอให้กลับไปนั่งประจำที่ก่อน ข้าอยากจะถามความเห็นจากพวกท่านว่าควรจะทำอย่างไรต่อไป"ชายชราออกคำสั่งยมทูตน้อยใหญ่ค่อยๆกลับไปนั่งประจำที่นั่งประจำหน่วยของตน ยกเว้นยามาโมโตะ จูซึ ที่ถูกเชิญให้กลับไปนั่งบนเก้าอี้่พิจารณาคดีกลมๆกลางห้อง

"คงจะต้องให้เจ้าพวกคุโรซากิ และ ผองเพื่อนรับมือไปก่อน"คุจิกิ เบียคุยะพูดเสียงเรียบๆ

"ใจร้ายใจดำเกินไปหน่อยแล้ว หากห้าร้อยตัวต่อตารางกิโลเมตรจริง เจ้าคุโรซากิอะไรนั่นน่ะ จะไหวร้อ..."ยามาโมโตะ จูซึว่า พลางยักคิ้วหนึ่งทีให้กับหัวหน้าหน่วยที่หกอย่างกวนๆ สร้างความรำคาญใจให้กับเขาขึ้นทันที

"ปากดีแบบนี้ ถ้าไม่ได้เป็นผู้หญิงสงสัยโดนหัวหน้าซัดแล้วแน่ๆเลยว่ะ"เร็นจิพูดเบาๆ ทำให้รันงิคุและยาจิรุหัวเราะคิกคักเบาๆ

"เอ้า!แล้วไอ้ที่เมื่อคืนไม่ได้เรียกว่าซัดเหรอวะ"หญิงสาวตอกกลับอย่างประชดประชัน ทำให้เร็นจิสะดุ้งเฮือก และ ทำให้ชายชรามองหน้าเธออย่างดุๆ จนหญิงสาวผมดำหงอลงไปทันที

"ที่ต่างฝ่ายต่างพูดมาก็มีเหตุผล ทางฝั่งนี้ก็มีงานเก็บกวาดค่อนข้างเยอะ ข้าว่าลองส่งรองหัวหน้า อาบาราอิ ฮิซากิ คิระคุง และ ลูเคียจังไปก่อนดีไหม"หัวหน้าหนวดเคราเฟิ้มประจำหน่วยที่แปดกล่าว ซึ่งผิดนิสัยของเขาที่มักจะหลับในที่ประชุม วันนี้เขามาในชุดเสื้อคลุมสีม่วงลายปลาทองประหลาดๆอีกแล้ว

"ดีเหมือนกัน ข้าเห็นด้วย"หลายเสียงออกความเห็นพ้องต้องกัน ภายในใจเร็นจินั้นลิงโลด เพราะเขาอยากจะกลับไปเที่ยวโลกมนุษย์ใจจะขาดอยู่แล้ว แถมยังได้เจอกับเจ้าอิจิโกะ พักนี้ฝีมือมันพัฒนาไปขั้นเทพแค่ไหนแล้ว ต้องมาประดาบกันดูซักตั้ง..

"มะรืนละกัน นี้เพราะเขามีงานเอกสารค้างที่หน่วยของข้า"ชายหนุ่มผมสีดำยาวกล่าวเรียบๆ ทำให้เร็นจิเกิดอาการเซ็งขึ้นมาถนัดตาเมื่อนึกถึงเอกสารกองโตที่หน่วยของตน

"อะไรกันเรื่องเดือดร้อนแบบนี้มะรืนนี้ได้ยังไงเล่า"จูซึเถียง

"คืนนี้สิ"เธอว่า

"พรุ่งนี้ตอนเย็น"เขาเถียงกลับ แบบข้างๆคูๆผิดนิสัยของเบียคุยะ ซึ่งมักจะเป็นคนนิ่งๆหยิ่งๆไม่เถียงใครเสมอ อย่าว่าแต่เถียงเลย เสวนากับใครเขาเองก็ไม่ค่อยจะอยากด้วยซ้ำ

"คืนนี้"หญิงสาวยืนกราน

"เอาล่ะๆพอที พรุ่งนี้เช้า"ชายชราตัดบท แล้วปิดประชุม


	3. Chapter 3

ณ ที่ทำการหน่วยที่หนึ่ง

ยามาโมโตะ จูซึ ค่อยๆเดินโซซัดโซเซออกมาจากห้องน้ำอย่างช้าๆ ก่อนที่จะล้มลงฟุบหน้าลงนอนบนเก้าอี้โซฟาสไตล์หลุยส์ที่ซาซาคิเบะ โจจิโร่ได้ซื้อมาให้หัวหน้าใหญ่ยามาโมโตะเป็นของฝากครั้นคราวที่แวะไปเยือนบนโลกมนุษย์ แผลจากการถูกโบยนั้นแสบร้อนเกินกว่าที่หล่อนจะนอนหงายอย่างปกติได้ หล่อนนึกโทษคุจิกิ เบียคุยะ ผู้ชายคนนั้น เขาชิงชังหล่อนมาจากไหน แล้วนึกว่าตัวเองสูงศักดิ์มากนักหรือไง คิดแล้วก็พาลนึกหมั่นไส้ท่วงท่าอันสง่างามของบุคคลผู้นั้น จะโทษให้หมดทุกคน โทษตาแก่ด้วยที่ดันไปเห็นดีเห็นงามกับไอ้ตุ๊ดติดกิ๊บบ้านั่นซะจนได้ ทันใดนั้นเองหล่อนก็ได้ยินเสียงเปิดประตู พร้อมกับพลังวิญญานอันคุ้นเคย

"เจ้าไม่ควรจะประพฤติตัวขี้เกียจเฉกเช่นคนสันหลังยาวเยี่ยงนี้"น้ำเสียงอันเข้มงวดดังขึ้น จากผู้ที่มีอำนาจสูงที่สุดในหน่วยพิทักษ์ทั้งสิบสาม

"..."หญิงสาวไม่ตอบไม่ยอมแม้แต่จะเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองชายชรา เขารู้ดีว่าหลานสาวของเขาต้องการจะหมายถึงอะไร

"หากผู้รักษากฎนั้นแหกกฎเสียเอง เหตุไฉนผู้ที่อยู่ภายใต้กฎจะต้องปฏิบัติตาม"ชายชรากล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงที่อ่อนลง เขาเคยเป็นคนพูดเองเมื่อนานมาแล้ว ว่าบุคคลที่ได้ผ่านการคัดเลือกให้เป็นหัวหน้าหน่วยทุกคนนั้น จะไม่มีใครที่จะมีพฤติกรรมที่เสื่อมเสียหรือไม่สมควรใดๆ

"ข้าไม่ได้โทษท่านหรอก...ข้ารู้มันจำเป็น.."จูซึตอบเสียงอู้อี้ หน้ายังคงซุกอยู่ในหมอนอย่างขี้เกียจ

"ในขณะเดียวกัน ข้าเองก็ต้องรับฟังความคิดเห็นของบรรดาหัวหน้าหน่วยอย่างยุติธรรม"หัวหน้าใหญ่ยามาโมโตะให้เหตุผล เขาไม่อยากให้หลานสาวเขาถูกมองว่าเป็นผู้ที่มีอภิสิทธิ์เหนือคนอื่น เขาไม่ได้อยากทำ แต่เขาต้องบังคับตัวเอง เขาไม่ควรจะตามใจหล่อน เพื่อสร้างวินัย หล่อนสบายมามากพอแล้ว

"เฮ้..ข้าก็เป็นหัวหน้าหน่วยนะ..!"หล่อนแย้งก่อนที่จะเงยหน้าขึ้นอย่างหงุดหงิด รู้สึกน้อยใจตัวเองขึ้นมานิดๆ

"พรุ่งนี้ยามาโมโตะ จูซึ เจ้าถึงจะได้รับตำแหน่งโดยสมบูรณ์"

"..."หญิงสาวไม่ตอบอะไร เบ้ปากแล้วกัดริมฝีปากล่างอย่างไม่ค่อยจะพอใจนัก

"เจ้าควรจะไปที่หน่วยของเจ้าแล้วจัดข้าวของและจัดการอะไรต่างๆซะ อย่ามัวแต่ขี้เกียจเลย"

"พรุ่งนี้ข้าถึงจะได้รับตำแหน่งโดยสมบูรณ์ เหตุไฉนข้าต้องทำตั้งแต่วันนี้"หญิงสาวผมสั้นแย้ง

"เจ้ากำลังย้อนคำข้า..."ชายชราเริ่มอารมณ์ขึ้น เขาไม่ชอบถูกขัดโดยเฉพาะเวลาที่กำลังสอน

"ปู่หวดแรงทุกไม้เลย"จูซึเริ่มเปลี่ยนเรื่อง

"เมื่อไหร่เจ้าจะโตเสียที!"

"ข้าจะไปที่หน่วยห้า..เดี๋ยวนี้เลย!"หลานสาวของหัวหน้าผู้บัญชาการว่าก่อนที่จะดีดตัวขึ้นมาแล้วฉีกยิ้มก่อนที่จะหายตัวไปอย่างรวดเร็วทั้งๆที่แผลที่หลังยังคงปวดแสบปวดร้อน ก่อนที่หัวหน้าบัญชาการใหญ่แห่งหน่วยพิทักษ์สิบสามจะโมโหโกรธาไปมากกว่านี้ เจตนาอีกอย่างก็คือจงใจจะประชดประชันชายชราด้วย หล่อนยังไม่หายงอนเขาหรอกนะ

'

'

'

ณ ที่ทำการหน่วยที่ 5

ฮินาโมริ โมโมะกำลังง่วนอยู่กับการจัดเอกสาร สาวน้อยร่างเล็กรู้หน้าที่เป็นอย่างดี เธอควรที่จะจัดห้องทำงานของอดีตหัวหน้าผู้เป็นที่รักและเคารพของเธอเพื่อที่จะต้อนรับหัวหน้าคนใหม่ ฮินาโมริดึงลังไม้เก่าๆลังหนึ่งออกมาอย่างทุลักทุเลก่อนที่จะนำสิ่งของเครื่องใช้ที่เคยเป็นของอดีตหัวหน้าไอเซ็นใส่ลงไปในนั้น โมโมะพยายามข่มอารมณ์ ในใจพยายามอยู่กับความเป็นจริง แต่ก็อดคิดมากไม่ได้ ห้องทำงานห้องนี้ดูเดียวดาย เมื่อขาดชายผู้ที่มีรอยยิ้มอันอ่อนโยน กลิ่นกายหอมอ่อนๆของเขายังคงติดอยู่บนเสื้อคลุมที่ถูกแขวนไว้บนพนักเก้าอี้

แต่เบื้องหลังความอ่อนโยนนั้นเขาได้ซ่อนความชั่วร้ายสุดแสนที่จะเลวทรามไว้ใต้หน้ากากรอยยิ้ม..

ฮินาโมริไม่เคยรักเขา

เพราะหล่อนไม่เคยรู้จักเขา...

เธอถอนหายใจแล้วก็ส่ายหัวเบาๆ ลูบแผลเป็นของคมดาบที่คอ ยังคงจำได้ดีในคราที่โลหะเย็นๆนั้นแทงทะลุผิวหนังอันบอบบาง ทะลุร่างกายที่มีเลือดเนื้อของตน

ถึงแม้ว่าครั้งที่สองที่โดนแทงนั้นจะเป็นคมดาบของฮิตสึกายะคุงก็ตาม แต่มันก็เป็นความจงใจของโซสึเกะ ไอเซ็น

ฮิตสึกายะคุง...

พักหลังๆเธอมักจะคิดถึงเขาบ่อยๆโดยไม่มีสาเหตุ

ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมาแทบไม่ได้มีคำพูดอะไรแลกเปลี่ยนระหว่างเขากับเธอสักเท่าไหร่...

ตั้งแต่ที่ฮินาโมริเริ่มรู้สึกตัว เริ่มฟื้นจากอาการบาดเจ็บ ทุกๆครั้งที่เจอหน้าหัวหน้าหน่วยตัวน้อยเธอรู้สึกว่าบรรยากาศมันอึดอัดแปลกๆ

เขาพยายามหลบหน้าเธอ

แต่เขาก็มาเยี่ยมเธอทุกวัน ฮินาโมริรู้เพราะดอกลิลลี่สีขาวที่อยู่ในแจกันถูกเปลี่ยนทุกๆวัน และไม่ใช่ฝีมือของอิซาเนะ

เพราะเธอชอบดอกลิลลี่สีขาว และมีเพียงไม่กี่คนที่รู้

เธอรู้ว่าเขารู้สึกผิด แต่เธอเองก็รู้สึกผิดด้วย รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองนั้นคอยเป็นตัวถ่วงของเขา

"ครืด.."เสียงการเสียดสีระหว่างประตูไม้ที่ถูกเลื่อนเปิดออก หญิงสาวผมสั้นรูปร่างผอมเก้งก้างทำหน้าตาสะพรึงอย่างหน้าขัน ทำให้ฮินาโมริประหลาดใจไม่แพ้กัน

"เจ้านั่นเอง..."จูซึกล่าวทักก่อนที่จะเดินเข้ามาในห้อง ฮินาโมริได้แต่ทำตาโตอึ้งไปสักพักหนึ่ง ลืมไปเสียสนิทว่าคนที่ถูกกล่าวหาว่าเป็นเรียวกะนั้นจะมาเป็นหัวหน้าหน่วยคนใหม่ของเธอเอง

"...ข้าฮินาโมริ โมโมะ ขะ..ข้าเป็นรองหัวหน้าของท่าน...หัวหน้ายามาโมโตะ"โมโมะพูดอย่างตะกุกตะกักก่อนโค้งปะหลกๆอย่างรวดเร็ว เธอกำลังช็อคเนื่องจากถูกขัดจังหวะเลยทำให้เปลี่ยนอารมณ์ไม่ถูก

"เจ้ากับข้า..เอ่อ ไม่ต้องเกร็งขนาดนั้นก็ได้ ฮินาโมริจัง ถึงข้าจะดูบ้าๆบอๆ แต่ข้าก็ไม่ได้เป็นคนใจร้ายนะ เชื่อข้าสิ!"ยามาโมโตะ จูซึพูดตรงๆอย่างเป็นกันเองก่อนฉีกยิ้มให้เห็นฟันขาวทำให้ฮินาโมริต้องกัดริมฝีปากล่างเพื่อที่จะไม่ให้ตัวเองหลุดขำออกมา รู้สึกผ่อนคลายมากขึ้นหลังจากตอนแรกที่เธอแอบกลัวว่าจะเข้ากันกับหัวหน้าคนใหม่ไม่ได้ เธอดูเป็นคนแปลกๆและเหมือนจะไม่ค่อยยอมคน

"เอ่อ..ขอบคุณค่ะหัวหน้า"ฮินาโมริพูดพยายามปรับน้ำเสียงให้เป็นปกติแล้วยิ้มบางๆ บรรยากาศดูเงียบไปสักพักหนึ่ง จูซึสอดส่ายสายตามองดูรอบห้อง ก่อนที่จะทำลายความเงียบขึ้นอีกครั้ง

"เอ่อนี่..เจ้ากำลังทำอะไรอยู่น่ะ ให้ข้าช่วยมะ?"หล่อนถามด้วยคำถามประหลาดๆ ฮินาโมริทำหน้าเหวอก่อนจะตอบว่า

"อันที่จริงแล้วหน้าที่ของข้าคือการแบ่งเบาภาระหน้าที่ของท่าน..."

"จริงสินะ...แต่ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ข้าเบื่อมากเลยไม่มีอะไรทำ "เธอพูดเอาตามตรง โมโมะได้แต่งงอีกครั้งดูเหมือนว่ายามาโมโตะ จูซึจะเป็นบุคคลที่นิสัยแปลกประหลาดมาก แต่ก็ดูเป็นกันเอง ไม่ค่อยเก็บอาการเท่าไหร่

"ท่านจะลองอ่านรายงานเอกสารเก่าๆก่อนดูไหมล่ะคะ จะได้ทำความรู้จักเคยชินกับหน่วยของเรา"ฮินาโมริเสนอ ก่อนที่จะรีบหายตัวไปเอาตั้งกระดาษที่กองสุมเท่าภูเขามาตั้งตรงหน้ายามาโมโตะ จูซึ

"เป็น..ความคิด..ที่ดีนะ"จูซึตอบรู้สึกช็อคกับความหนาของกระดาษ มองดูร่างเล็กที่ขยับตัวอย่างกระฉับกระเฉงจัดข้าวของต่างๆในห้อง ท่าทางฮินาโมริจะเป็นผู้หญิงที่เรียบร้อย และอ่อนหวาน ดูจากการท่าทางลักษณะของเธอ กับเอกสารที่เธอเก็บอย่างดี หญิงสาวค่อยๆเริ่มจากแผ่นแรก แค่พยายามที่จะอ่านให้จบแผ่นแรกก็ทำให้หล่อนง่วงนอนเสียแล้ว

'ข้านี่มันไม่เอาไหนจริงๆเล้ย..เหมือนอย่างที่ตาเฒ่าว่าไม่มีผิด'จูซึคิดก่อนที่จะพยายามสะบัดหัวตัวเองให้ตื่น ตอนแรกที่เธอมาที่นี่ก็เพียงเพื่ออยากที่จะประชดชายชรา ไม่ได้อยากจะช่วยอะไรใครจริงๆจังๆหรอก หาอะไรแก้เซ็งเล่นเท่านั้น แต่เมื่อพอเธอได้รู้ว่ารองหัวหน้าหน่วยของเธอคือฮินาโมริ โมโมะ ประกอบกับท่าทางอันขยันขันแข็งของสาวน้อยร่างเล็ก ทำให้หญิงสาวอดที่จะละอายแก่ใจตัวเองไม่ได้

นางท่าทางจะอายุน้อยกว่าข้า แต่ก็กลับมีความรับผิดชอบเสียขนาดนี้ น่ายกย่องจริงๆ

"ตึง!..ครืด..โครม!"ทันใดนั้นเองเสียงอึกทึกของฝีเท้าหนักๆดังมาจากข้างนอกห้อง ทำให้หญิงสาวทั้งสองคนสะดุ้งโหยงทันที

"ฮินาโมริจางงงงงงงง!"เสียงแหบอันแสนเซ็กซี่ของมัตสึโมโต้ดังขึ้นก่อนที่เจ้าตัวจะอันเชิญตัวเองเข้ามาในห้องแล้วปิดประตูอย่างรวดเร็ว ท่ามกลางอาการอึ้งของบุคคลที่สาม

"..."

"อ้าว! หัวหน้ายามาโมโตะ ขอโทษทีค่ะ ข้าไม่รู้ว่าท่านอยู่ที่นี่ด้วย..เอ่อ ข้ามัตสึโมโต้ รันงิคุ รองหัวหน้าหน่วยที่สิบค่ะ"

"ข้าแวะมาเยี่ยมฮินาโมริจังเสียหน่อย ฮินาโมริจังเพิ่งจะหายป่วยหายไข้ข้ากลัวว่านางจะเป็นอะไรไป"มัตสึโมโต้พูดอย่างกะล่อนก่อนที่จะโค้ง

"...เชิญเลยๆ ตามสบายๆ"จูซึพูดอย่างเป็นกันเองก่อนที่จะทำเป็นก้มหน้าอ่านรายงานต่อ สาวทรงโตแอบถอนหายใจเบาๆก่อนที่จะพูดกับฮินาโมริว่า

"นี่..ฮินะจัง คืนนี้ไปกินเหล้ากัน.."

"เอ๋.."ก่อนที่ฮินาโมริจะได้พูดอะไรต่อนั้น ก็มีเสียงของบุคคลที่สามแทรกเข้ามา

"นี่เจ้าจะชวนคนที่เพิ่งหายป่วยไปกินเหล้าหรอ!?"จูซึทำตาโต หูผึ่งทันที

'นึกว่าไม่ได้ฟังนะเนี่ย..ให้ตายสิจะแก้ตัวยังไงดีนะ'รันงิคุคิดอย่างเซ็งๆ กลอกตาไปมา ก่อนที่จะพยายามคิดมุกมาแก้ตัว

'ยั่วเลยสิรันงิคุซัง ใช้อึ๋มของท่านให้เป็นประโยชน์'เสียงแจ๋นๆของไฮเนโกะพูดขึ้นมาอย่างล้อเลียน

'นี่เจ้าจะบ้าหรือไง!? เขาเป็นผู้หญิงเหมือนกันนะ'หญิงสาวผมบลอนด์ว่า

'นั่นนะสินะ เกิดหัวหน้าของยัยฮินะอิจฉาหน้าอกของท่านขึ้นมา โฮะๆๆดูสิ แล้วทีนี้นะ หน่วยนี้น่ะ ไม้กระดานทั้งหัวหน้าหน่วยและรองหัวหน้าหน่วยเลยล่ะ แถมยังยัยโทบิอุเมะอีกคนด้วย'วิญญานแมวป่าสาวหัวเราะอย่างสะใจ ถึงแม้รันงิคุรู้ว่าไม่มีใครได้ยินบทสนทนานี้นอกจากเธอ แต่เธอเมื่อเธอเหลือบไปมองหน้าอกของว่าที่หัวหน้าหน่วยที่ห้าเธอก็ต้องเห็นด้วยกับไฮเนโกะ

'ไม้กระดานจริงๆด้วยแฮะ..'รันงิคุคิดกลอกตาไปมา พบว่ายามาโมโตะ จูซึยังคงจ้องอยู่ บ้าชะมัดมัวแต่เสียเวลากับยัยไฮเนโกะจนลืมไปเสียสนิท

"เอ่อ..คือว่า..แหะๆ"

"จริงๆแล้วมันก็เป็นสิทธิของพวกเจ้านะ อยากจะไปไหนก็ไปเถอะ แต่ข้าก็เป็นห่วงสวัสดิภาพของฮินาโมริจังนะ จะไหวหรอ เจ้าต้องดูแลนางดีๆนะเข้าใจไหม"ยามาโมโตะ จูซึรัวพูดฉอดๆๆ

'ชวนนางไปกินเหล้าด้วยเลย'ไฮเนโกะแทรกขึ้นมาอีก

"หัวหน้ายามาโมโตะคะ...หัวหน้ามาด้วยกันไหมคะ!?"มัตสึโมโต้พูดออกไปอย่างใจกล้าก่อนที่จะรู้ตัวว่าตัวเองพูดอะไรออกไป

"ข้านึกว่าเจ้าจะไม่ชวนข้าเสียแล้ว ฮ่าๆ ไปสิ ไปๆๆ"หล่อนพูดแล้วหัวเราะอย่างเป็นกันเอง เพราะถือว่านอกจากจะแอบเป็นห่วงฮินาโมริแล้วก็ยังถือว่าตนนั้นจะได้ทำความรู้จักกับยมทูตหน่วยอื่นๆด้วย

'สไตรค์ ข้านี่มันอัจฉริยะจริงๆ โอะโฮะๆๆ'มัตสึโมโต้คิดอย่างอารมณ์ดี

'เป็นความคิดของข้าต่างหากนะท่านรันงิคุ'ไฮเนโกะแทรก

"แต่ข้าไม่ดื่มเหล้านะ...มัตสึโมโต้ซัง"ฮินาโมริพูดออกมาอย่างเซ็งๆในที่สุด ไม่มีใครฟังนางกันบ้างเลย..ให้ตายสิ

"เจ้าไม่ต้องดื่มก็ได้ แต่คืนนี้เป็นปาร์ตี้เลี้ยงส่งพวกฮิซากิคุง กับคิระคุงไง นี่ถ้าไม่อยากกินเหล้า เจ้าไปนั่งกินถั่วแดงร้อนเฉยๆก็ได้นะ.."สาวทรงโตพยายามตะล่อมพูด

'เจ้าไม่ต้องกลัวว่าจะถูกมอมหรอกนะ เพราะคนที่ข้าจะมอมน่ะ...หัวหน้าฮิตสึกายะ โฮะๆๆๆ'มัตสึโมโต้คิดอย่างชั่วร้าย ความจริงแล้วเรื่องคิระและฮิซากิเป็นเพียงข้ออ้าง พยายามวางแผนให้หัวหน้าหน่วยตัวน้อยของเธอและฮินาโมริจังเจอกันในคืนนี้ให้ได้ แป้กมาซะหลายที คืนนี้ล่ะ คลิกกันชัวร์!

'เชอะ แล้วเมื่อไหร่ข้าจะได้กับท่านเฮียวรินมารุบ้างล่ะ'

'เงียบเถอะน่าไฮเนโกะ'รันงิคุบ่นใส่วิญญาณของดาบฟันวิญญานของตัวเอง

"ก็ได้ๆ แต่ข้าต้องทำงานให้เสร็จก่อนนะ"สาวน้อยร่างเล็กว่า

"โอเค งั้นข้าลาล่ะ ข้าลานะคะหัวหน้ายามาโมโตะ"รันงิคุพูดเสียงหวานก่อนที่จะออกไปทันที หลังจากที่สาวผมบลอนด์ออกไปบรรยากาศในห้องก็เงียบสงบอีกครั้ง ฮินาโมริวางของชิ้นสุดท้ายของไอเซ็นลงในลังไม้ก่อนที่จะดันมันเข้าไปในห้องเก็บของ

'บอกลาความทรงจำอันเลวร้าย แล้วมาเริ่มต้นชีวิตใหม่ดีกว่าโมโมะ'


End file.
